Demons
by The Fourth Demension
Summary: The Kyubi that attacked Konohagakure 13 years ago had a brother, and guess what; it's out for revenge! NarutoxSakura later in the story
1. Night of Horror

Naruto  
-Demons-  
  
Chapter One-Night of Terror  
  
Rain poured onto the streets of Konohagakure, leaving puddles on the uneven paths. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade stood impatiently in her office. Suddenly, the doors burst open as a battered Anbu rushed inside. "Tsunade- sama, it's escaped!!!"  
  
In the darkness, it stirred.  
  
"Naruto, if you keep eating that much, your going to hurt yourself!" Sakura's voice filled the restaurant. Kakashi watched, some what amused by Sakura, and Naruto's usual argument. The team was preparing for their next mission. Without Sasuke, the team had come to depend on Naruto's abilities to complete their missions. The window suddenly burst in, and a robed figure lay sprawled on the floor. Slowly getting up, the man in the robes limped to Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi, so after all this time you still are the same," The figure grabbed Kakashi's arm and swung Kakashi across the room. Kakashi sprung up and threw a shuriken at the figure, hitting it squarely in the head. Blood spattered onto Kakashi's two younger students, who were watching the event from behind a shelf.  
  
"Run! This is an enemy of extreme power that no one here is capable of stopping!" Kakashi was slammed into the wall by the bleeding figure as he spoke those words. Naruto and Sakura rushed out of the restaurant as fast as they possibly could. Naruto stopped abruptly as Sakura rushed to his side.  
  
"Naruto, what's wrong?"  
  
"L.Look."  
  
Standing in front of them, drenched in blood, was a "Kyubi" Fox Demon. Naruto fell to his knees, weakly he spoke, "What do you want?"  
  
The Fox replied in a rough voice, "You are the holder of my brother's essence. I am here to kill you, and get my brother back."  
  
Sakura was bewildered, "B.Brother, but Naruto is just Naruto. He isn't a Demon or anything. Is he?"  
  
Naruto broke down and started to cry, "Sakura, I've been keeping a secret from everybody. I am the bearer of the Demon Fox that attacked this village 13 years ago Spirit."  
  
Sakura gazed at Naruto, then at the Kyubi. Gritting her teeth, she pulled out a Shuriken, and held it in her hands tightly, "No.no matter what you say, Naruto is still Naruto. Even if he was once a demon, that doesn't change him now!" Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she ran to Naruto's side.  
  
"Naruto, don't let this monster stop your spirit you've got to keep fighting!"  
  
Naruto slowly pulled himself up, and stared at the Fox.. There was a sudden blast of smoke, and 10 Naruto's stood proudly facing the Kyubi. "Okay, now everybody, initiate Super Taijutsu, Uzumaki Rendan!"  
  
The group of Naruto's jumped into the air, and seemed to hover over the Kyubi for an instant, before the Kyubi jumped at them. The two forces collided with considerable strength, but when the dust cleared the Kyubi had the upper hand. The group of clones disappeared in a blast of smoke and the real Naruto was left to fend for himself. The Kyubi rushed at Naruto, and there was a gush of blood as the Kyubi had bitten Naruto's arm and began swinging him around. The Kyubi let go and sent Naruto flying into a building. Naruto screamed as the building clasped around him.  
  
"Naruto!" Sakura watched in horror as her team mate was crushed by the building.  
  
"Don't worry kid, you're next!" The Kyubi jumped on top of Sakura and tore into her.  
  
Suddenly, the Kyubi was blasted from the top of Sakura. Sakura let out a scream of horror. Naruto leaned against a wall; his left arm was badly bleeding and ripped apart, his other arm badly burned from the explosion of the Rasengan he had used to save Sakura. His jacket was torn to shreds because his torso had been torn open, revealing some of his insides.  
  
Sakura felt her stomach churning at the sight of Naruto. She was also in bad condition from the Kyubi's attempt to kill her. "Sakura, get out of here as fast as you can. I'll try to hold him off long enough for you to escape. You need to go get help."  
  
"Naruto, What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I can survive. It's you I'm worried about. I need you to warn the city.NOW!!!"  
  
Sakura stood silently for a moment, "Naruto, I-"  
  
Crying she ran off into the night. Naruto smiled weakly as she left. Sakura ran quickly and as soon as she ran to safety, a huge explosion lit up the nght sky, as part of the proud city of Konohagakure disappeared from existence. 


	2. Return

Naruto  
-Demons-  
  
Chapter Two-Return  
  
"He's not responding, this is bad, if he doesn't start breathing within a minute, he could go brain dead."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Look at him, his body is in stable condition, he just isn't breathing. It's as if he went into a stasis mode. Turn on the lights I cant see anything."  
  
The lights flickered on, revealing a small operating room. Two doctors stood around a body on the operating table.  
  
"He's lost a considerable amount of blood. If we don't seal the wounds, he will die."  
  
"Hey, what did you say his name is again?"  
  
"His name is-"  
  
* * * "Tsunade-sama, there are reports of an explosion in the east sector. We're sending all available Anbu Shinobi to determine the cause."  
  
"No, don't bother they'll only get themselves killed."  
  
The doors crashed open and a beaten, and bloody Sakura stumbled into the room.  
  
"Hokage-sama, there's a Kyubi in the east sector; Naruto is over there battling it!"  
  
Tsunade turned to face Sakura. Tsunade concealed a knife in her robes. "You supposed to no nothing of that." Swiftly, Tsunade stabbed Sakura in the chest, and kicked the Anbu member through the window.  
  
"I shall take care of this matter myself."  
  
There was a flash of lighting, and she was gone.  
  
The Kyubi stood triumphantly over Naruto's body. The Kyubi stepped heavily onto Naruto's back. There was a loud crunch as Naruto's back splintered into millions of pieces. "Little pest, tried to blow me up along with himself. It didn't work though."  
  
The Kyubi was strunk in the head by a metal pole, blood streamed out of its nose. "Kyubi, I don't know how you managed to escape our prison but your freedom ends here!"  
  
Tsunade rushed at the Kyubi, preparing a Kunai Knife. The Kyubi batted Tsunade away with his tail and ripped into her arm with his claw. She shrieked in pain, and attached an explosive note to her kunai knife. Rushing madly at the Demon Fox, Tsunade stabbed the Kyubi with the Kunai. The Resulting explosion ripped apart both fighters. Tsunade screamed as she felt the upper half of her body being torn to shreds. Tsunade pulled herself from the explosion, blood poured from a deep gash in her torso. Suddenly there was a laugh and she felt a claw go straight through her stomach.  
  
Tsunade attempted to scream through own blood that seemed to drown her. Tsunade felt life slipping from her mangled body. In a desperate move she attached a rope to a shuriken and threw it towards the forest outside the city. Dragging the Kyubi with her, Tsunade was pulled to the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey look he's waking up!"  
The doctors watched as the body began moving ever so slightly.  
  
"I can't believe it! Yesterday when we found him he was dead, except for the fact that his brain was still functioning,"  
  
The body writhed in pain.  
  
"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"  
  
"Who is this Haku?"  
  
"Wait a sec. Do you remember your name?"  
  
"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"  
  
"No! Why do you keep talking about this 'Haku'?"  
  
"Where is Haku?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Yes, we are sorry. Anyways, welcome back to the world of the living, Momochi Zabuza." 


	3. Sand

Naruto  
-Demons-  
  
Chapter Three-Sand  
  
When the doctors finally reached Naruto his back had been broken for two hours. Blood had filled his lungs, so much that he had almost drowned in his own blood. His arm had been ripped to near unusable state, and the bone in it had been broken in 9 different places. The prognosis was not good; Naruto's death was almost assured.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura woke up in casts that were encasing her chest and legs. Although see felt the same, she couldn't help thinking something about her was different. Sakura looked around her. At her bedside was a sleeping Ino. Remembering Naruto, Sakura propped herself into a wheelchair and wheeled herself down the hall. Sakura decided to ask one of the nurses for help, "Excuse me, do you know if an Uzumaki Naruto checked into the hospital?"  
  
The nurse checked the clipboard, "Oh my, this isn't good. I want you to come with me."  
  
* * *  
  
Time was running out, Gaara's latest mission was about to begin. It was a mission he was hesitant about. He had dreaded that the day would come when he would have to. The mission was to kill Naruto.  
  
He was approaching the gate of the Leaf Village. There wasn't much time before he would have to kill Naruto. It was time to stop being full of emotion, it would be easier to kill him without it.  
  
Something rustled in the bushes by the road. Gaara peered in through the bushes, and saw something he didn't expect to see. Slowly, the Demon Fox turned its head towards Gaara.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura peered into the Critical Condition room through the glass window next to the door. Naruto lay on the operating table, surround by a large group of doctors, and surgeons. Blood pour from Naruto's body, spilling onto the white floor. The doctors were working on the torn arm when Sakura had gotten to the room, Naruto's broken back already taken care of. "Nurse, is he okay?" Sakura asked when the doctors exited the room.  
  
"He's out of immediate danger, but he's gone into a coma because he lost too much blood."  
  
"Is it okay if I see him?"  
  
The nurse nodded solemnly. Entering the room, Sakura could smell the iron from the blood. Sakura sat next to Naruto, sadly looking at his face. Sakura brushed back Naruto's blond hair, and leaned closer to Narutos face.  
  
* * *  
  
Gaara ran through the forest desperately running from the Kyubi, Gaara's sand technique was failing against the demon. Blood poured from Gaara's arm as the Kyubi clawed at him. The Kyubi laughed maniacally and with blinding speeded slashed Gaara.  
  
Gaara felt the sand surround his body, and began the transformation into the Sand Demon. The Kyubi slashed at Gaara, sending sand flying around the forest. The sand wrapped around the Kyubi, and pulled him into the inside of the Sand Demon. There was a crunch as the sand collapsed into itself. The sand retracted from the Fox Demon and Gaara walked away from the bloody scene.  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura kissed Naruto, and to her surprise it was out of love. Sakura remembered who she was saving the kiss for, but she didn't care anymore. She realized who she really loved, and now that she had finally kissed him, she couldn't stop. She didn't know Kakashi was watching through the window. 


	4. MissingNin vs Teacher! Bonus Match: Assa...

Naruto  
-Demons-  
  
Chapter Four-Missing-Nin vs. Teacher! Plus a bonus match: Assasin vs. Kid-  
Genius!  
  
Sakura watched as Naruto's eyes slowly opened. Slowly, Naruto's mouth opened, smudging the lip stick residue from Sakura. Watching happily, Sakura felt tears flowing down her face. Nothing would prepare them for the coming danger they would face.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun rose over Konohagakure. Waking up, Shikamaru decided to go for a walk around the city. By the time he remembered that he had forgotten to put on shoes, he was in front of the hospital. Shikamaru decided to just keep walking. Deep in thought, Shikamaru walked right into someone he wouldn't expect to see in the land of Fire.  
  
"Gaara! What the hell are you doing in Konoha?!"  
  
"I was sent here to assassinate someone. That someone is in the hospital."  
  
"Wait a second, highly destructive sand techniques, and a bunch of injured people. Woah, that's not a good idea."  
  
"If you intend to stop me, go ahead and try. I'll just warn you that I have not been having a good day," Gaara wipe blood from his mouth.  
  
"Fine, fine go ahead, but let me warn you that if you do anything funny, I'll-"  
  
By that time, Gaara was already gone. Fearing for the worst, Shikamaru ran into the hospital.  
  
* * *  
  
Momochi Zabuza wandered aimlessly around the hospital. How did I get here? He wondered as he walked through the crowded halls. Looking around, he saw a kid wearing an urn on his back. On his wrist was a Sand Hitaite. What the hell is a san-nin doing here? Rushing after him was a young Konoha Ninja. What the hell is going on around here? Intrigued, he followed them.  
  
* * *  
  
Gaara walked towards the Critical Condition Ward. He knew Naruto should be somewhere in this wing. "Hey wait! You're not going anywhere!" Shikamaru ran into the room, "Everyone clear the building! There's a highly dangerous person here!"  
* * *  
  
As soon as Kakashi heard who was in the building, he wasted no time rushing to the scene of the incident (which was easy to find because the hall seemed to explode with sand). Sadly, Kakashi was tripped by someone he never expected to see again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sakura, can you get me to the main hall?"  
  
"Why do you want to go there? The intruder is there!"  
  
"Exactly! I want to fight this intruder!"  
  
Naruto sat in his bed, his Nine-Tail Chakara had seemed to have nearly mended his back enough for him to move. Sakura's caring eyes seemed to flutter down his body.  
  
"Oh, alright I'll take you there."  
  
Naruto tried to move out of his bed, but instead he did a face plant onto the floor. Naruto cried out helplessly, "Uh Sakura, a little help please."  
  
* * *  
  
Shikamaru was shocked, "What?! You want to kill Naruto?!"  
  
"Yes. It is my mission."  
  
"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you!"  
  
Shikamaru rushed at Gaara. Instinctively, Gaara's sand protected him from any harm. Damn! I'm going to have to find a way to get past the sand, thought Shikamaru. Looking around for something to hold back Gaara, Shikamaru grabbed a lamp, and stabbed the Sand with it. The sand made a hissing noise and the area where the lamp was melted and then in an instant became hard, and clear.  
  
Heat! That's it, if sand gets hot enough then it turns to glass! All I need to do is get him to a really hot place, and Gaara's sand won't work! Shikamaru pulled out a kunai knife and smashed through the glass part of the sand. Gaara screamed and clutched his head. Instantly, Gaara was surrounded in a sand cocoon. Uh oh, this isn't good.  
  
* * *  
  
Kakashi glared at his opponent. Zabuza Momochi stood laughing madly. Unsure of what technique to use, Kakashi summoned his chakara to his feet. Zabuza crew his sword, and ran at Kakashi. Just when Zabuza's sword was about to collide with him, Kakashi released the Chakara from his feet, boosting him over the swordsman.  
Kakashi put his hands into a position to prepare to use a jutsu when he was attacked from behind by another Zabuza. At this opportunity, Kakashi launched a counter attack.  
  
"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"  
  
Zabuza froze in his tracks allowing Kakashi to knock him across the room. Kakashi used another jutsu, "This time I'll use the Zankuukyokuha"  
  
Kakashi sent sound wave towards Zabuza, blasting him through the wall into the main lobby. Crashing into the floor, Zabuza coughed blood onto his face mask.  
  
Sakura was pushing Naruto through the lobby at the exact moment of the battle when she was forced to leave Naruto for a second. Just as she left, the wall came crashing down onto Naruto. In a sudden burst of energy, Naruto exploded out of the rubble.  
  
"You! I thought you died!" Naruto stood dumbfounded as Zabuza slowly pushed himself up.  
  
"This time, I'll kill you Zabuza!" Naruto unwrapped his face bandages, and prepared for a battle. 


End file.
